Ya se veía el otoño
by Aria Marine
Summary: Ya se veía el otoño, las hojas de los árboles estaban cayendo y el frío que entraba por las noches lo confirmaba. fue una noche de otoño, una noche fría cuando todo empezó, cuando dos almas perdidas se encontraron en la inmensidad del mundo.


**Hola a todos, Soy Aria Marine y soy nueva en Fanfiction, este es mi primer Dramione y la verdad que estoy muy emocionada, llevo años leyendo vuestras historias y por fin me he animado a crear la mía propia. **

**Las criticas serán bienvenidas, ya que con toda critica se mejora. Me he propuesto subir todas las semanas un capitulo, el primero como verán es muy cortito, porque quería poner primero como la introducción de la historia y después empezar con la emoción. **

**La historia es un Dramione, empieza casi al principio del 7º curso de Hogwarts, será muy diferente a los libros, ya verán porque, pero siempre manteniendo la esencia de J.K.**

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Ya se veía el otoño, las hojas de los árboles estaban cayendo y el frío que entraba por las noches lo confirmaba. La madriguera era acogedora, y con los chocolates que hacía la señora weasley aún más, fue una noche de otoño, una noche fría cuando todo empezó, cuando dos almas perdidas se encontraron en la inmensidad del mundo.

- Oye chicos tenemos que ir al comedor, están todos ahí esperándonos.

- Pero por qué, si aún no he terminado de cenar, no pueden esperar 5 minutos.

Ron había cambiado mucho durante el verano, ahora era el más alto de los tres, estaba musculado y la voz de niño ya no existía, pero aun así seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

- Ron tú no cambias, hay reunión y tenemos que estar ahí si queremos que la orden nos tome enserio, ya mucho nos ha costado que no nos vean como unos niños pequeños para que tú ahora lo arruines todo, levántate ya y ya terminaras de cenar después. ¡Venga!

- Ya voy – dijo ron entre dientes

Hermione salió de la cocina y dejó solos a sus dos amigos.

- Ron no pongas esa cara, sabes que ella tiene razón, nos ha costado mucho y eres un glotón – dijo Harry riéndose.

- Lo sé, sé que tiene razón, pero nunca se lo diré, se ve tan linda cuando se enfada. – Harry al oír el comentario de su amigo puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír.

- Vamos anda – dijo Harry. Los dos salieron hacia el comedor donde se encontraba toda la orden del Fénix.

* * *

- Ya era hora niños, no podemos perder más tiempo, ya se va a hacer de noche – dijo la señora Weasley

- Lo siento mamá, Harry casi no termina de cenar y..

- Ronald Weasley no eches culpas a quien no son, eres mi hijo, soy tu madre, lo sé todo.

Al oír el comentario de la señora Weasley y la cara roja de Ron todos los que estaban en la sala se echaron a reír.

- Bueno, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías, tenemos que elegir ya los miembros que irán de guardia esta noche, Bill has tú los honores esta vez. – Dijo Moody

Bill al oír la orden se levantó de al lado de su esposa, le dio un beso en la frente y fue hacia la mesa de madera que se situaba en el centro del comedor, cogió un lápiz un poco más grande de lo normal y dijo unas palabras en voz baja, en ese instante el lápiz empezó a dar vueltas en la sala, después de aproximadamente un minuto el lápiz fue hacia un pergamino y escribió cinco nombres.

La señora Weasley cogió el pergamino y empezó a leer:

- Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Alastor Moody, Charlie Weasley y Hermione Granger – Dijo la señora Weasley con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO!, Ella no puede ir, es menor de edad, no, no y no. – dijo ron

- Ron cállate ya, yo me sé defender sola, no soy una inútil para quedarme aquí cuando el hechizo me ha elegido a mí y que nadie me diga lo contrario – dijo Hermione desafiando a todos con la mirada.

- Ron el hechizo ha elegido a Hermione, no podemos hacer nada, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero es su decisión – Dijo Harry intentando convencer a su amigo.

Hermione se acercó a sus dos amigos y le dio un gran abrazo.

- Voy a estar bien chicos, no ha pasado nada en tres meses va a pasar ahora? – dijo Hermione con convencimiento y un poco de temblor en la voz

Hermione tenía razón, habían llegado a mitad del verano a la madriguera por orden de Dumbledore, y cada semana se elegía a un grupo de cinco para hacer guardia durante los días siguientes y nunca había pasado nada. Al terminar su sexto curso había empezado la guerra, todos habían visto como entraban a Hogwarts y como salían sin éxito los mortifagos de esta. Estaban ya a punto de empezar su séptimo año y aunque les emocionaba volver a su "hogar" les aterraba dejar a sus familiares solos, aunque no hubiera pasado mucho durante el verano, eso no significaba que Voldemort no se aprovechara ahora.


End file.
